Rotors such as gas turbine rotors have a basic rotor body and a plurality of rotor blades. The rotor blades are either anchored in appropriate recesses of the basic rotor body via blade feet or are integral components of the basic rotor body. Integrally bladed rotors are referred to as blisks (bladed disk) or blings (bladed ring), depending on whether a disk-shaped or ring-shaped basic rotor body is used. The present invention relates to a method and a device for manufacturing a rotor having integral blades.
In manufacturing integrally bladed rotors accord mg to the related art, recesses serving as blade gaps are normally made in a basic rotor body for providing unmachined blades; the unmachined blades are subsequently subjected to finishing machining. In the related art, the recesses serving as blade gaps are usually made by cutting. However, cutting is problematic and uneconomical, in particular for difficult-to-cut materials. The recesses serving as blade gaps can also be manufactured by wire erosion or water jet cutting. However, wire erosion and water jet cutting have the disadvantage that only straight cutting surfaces are possible, so that it is not possible to manufacture the recesses, i.e., the unmachined blades, by following the contours.